The Other Promise
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. He had those visions often, where his hair would turn from blond to brunet, and his eyes went from sapphire to sky, and his pale skin would become tan. But when warm hands pressed against his, he felt like himself again. AkuRoku. Full sum inside


* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I'd have Sora right next to me because he's so adorable and I'd get him the perfect little boyfriend (and I know who it would be). And I'd give Axel and Roxas to Kiraracutie so she can have a wild time watching them goof off. Epic Win right there.

**Title**: The Other Promise

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Uh... none...? Yaoi for those who care, and uh... kind of Riku-bashing? (Not really, it can just be taken that way)

**Couplings**: AkuRoku

**Summary**: COMPLETE. Dedicated to Kiraracutie. He had those visions often, where his hair would turn from blond to brunet, and his eyes went from sapphire to sky, and his pale skin would become tan. And he knew, he could no longer be Roxas, for when he looked at himself, all he saw was Sora. But when warm hands pressed against his, he felt like himself again. AkuRoku.

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, just because. Lulz, she is the Roxas to my Sora. Oh, and she glared at me because Riku commented that Axel can't seem to keep his lips or hands to himself. Right, I may be Sora, but even I find that seriously true. (_Don't kill me Roxas!_)

**Song Title**: The Other Promise  
**Artist**: Yoko Shimomura and Kaoru Wada  
**Album**: KINGDOM HEARTS Original Soundtrack COMPLETE Disc 9  
**Note**: If you haven't heard the song, consider it a remake of Roxas's theme that is played when you do the optional boss battle of Sora VS Roxas in Final Mix.  
**Link To The Song**: http : / www. Youtube. Com/ watch? V (equal) KyrWRgg6KE

Remember to put in the equal sign where it says equal. If anyone wants to download it, I have the Original Complete Soundtrack, the big ass one with 9 disks, so just let me know and I will send it to you.

* * *

**The Other Promise**

* * *

Roxas always hated mirrors.

He couldn't even bring himself to look at one anymore, that's why his hair had begun to be messier than usual. He couldn't even remember the last time he stood in front of one and stared it down. No one ever questioned him, and he never decided to comment, and that was the way he'd like it. Meals and missions were straight to the point, and the only time Roxas had ever gaze upon himself was when he would come by a world and it was raining and he'd finish with time to spare. Then, he'd kneel to the floor and just stare into puddles as the rain fell and made ripples in the reflection. Even then he saw it.

Tanned skin, spikes of chestnut, eyes blue as the sky, pink lips spread into a wide grin, and he hated it. Would it always be this way? To live in the shadow of another? To be completely in control one second when you were undefeated and then the next second you were sprawled out against reality and someone who looked like you and was better than you showing you up? He'd often destroy the puddle, ignoring the comments of whoever he was working with that day. Their somebody wasn't alive, they had no idea what it would be like to turn around and come face to face with themselves.

Seven years of bad luck was worth it, he decided, Oblivion stuck in the wall behind the mirror it had broken in half and Oathkeeper sticking straight through the broken glass of another. There was glass on his hands and fingers, blood dripping in between, so pretty like a river of red. He didn't want to see anymore, possibly, if he could go blind, it would make things easier. But in reality he knew it wouldn't. During his sleep and when he closed his eyes he could see the boy, a brunet who's name started with an 'S' and who saved the worlds with a legendary weapon yet he was merely the tender age of fifteen. Roxas couldn't focus well on the dreams or the visions, but whatever this young brunet boy was doing with the worlds, it somehow concerned his two best friends. A young lady with short red hair, hazy purple eyes and a gentle smile, and a silver haired teen, aqua eyes, and a confident smirk upon his face.

And Roxas couldn't focus anymore.

He'd even stopped to Twilight Town again, to pick up something as another mission, yet when he made his way through the mansion's garden, he came across the sliding glass doors. They were dusty, he could barely see through them, and the Nobodies were moving amongst themselves in the corners. Yet even through all the dirt and grime he could see him, the young boy of fifteen.

He had those visions often, but none of them had ever turned out like this. Where his hair would turn from blond to brunet, and his eyes went from sapphire to sky, and his pale skin would become tan as his slimmed face turned into that of a younger child. And he knew, he could no longer be Roxas, for when he looked at himself, all he saw was Sora. His fingers pressed to the glass, and it seemed as if Sora did the same, opposite hand reaching out to touch from the other side. And when their fingertips touched, the cool glass seemed to burn him and he pulled away sharply, taking a step back with eyes wide and jaw slacked. It was more than just a reflection, everything was stronger here, Twilight Town was magical, as he had heard. If anything he could almost hear Sora's laugh from the other side. His fingers clenched at his side and he gritted his teeth in hopes he would not destroy what was not his. Sora's eyes narrowed in amusement, lips into a twitching grin, as if he was making a mockery of him.

Yet fingers were warm and they burned through his cloak, and he Roxas eased back, Axel's musky smell of burnt wood and ashes filling his senses as the man's chin rested on the top of his head. "The dreams again?" His voice was quiet, rough, and oddly settling, and when Roxas nodded, he sighed, "Follow me." And so they turned, up two flights of stairs before turning a corner and coming to the door at the end of the hallway. Before he had a second to react, Axel opened the door and pulled him inside, to where someone was sitting at the end of a long white table. The whole room was white, pictures covering the walls of different moments with recognizable features. On the table was a candle holder, close to it several crayons in a white container, just a few several colors that would blend together to create something beautiful.

"Hello Roxas." Naminé smiled, placing down her yellow crayon to nod her head. He had taken a step toward her, Axel still by the doorway, and his gaze fell onto the sketchbook in her lap. Drawn in colors of oranges and yellows and browns was the scene that had happened just moments ago. The glass in between them, fingers outreached, Roxas's angered look and Sora's amused smile. He took a step back, suddenly doing long, heavy breathings. "It's time to give Sora his memory back." She answered softly, "He's a nice boy, Roxas, wait until you meet him." She turned a page to a new sheet, picking up the yellow crayon again before she began to draw his own hair, she seemed to draw him a lot lately. "We only have half an hour Roxas, meet with Sora and we'll go from there." She turned to Axel silently.

Axel nodded, once again grabbing his hand but this time leading him to the opposite end of the hall and through the last door and into the library. The redhead grabbed a crayon, finishing an artwork on the desk in front of them before the floor moved to reveal a set of stairs. "We don't have long." Axel answered, having him follow until they reached a hallway with several pods next to a doorway. The redhead turned to look at him once, nod, and then open the door to a large white pod in the center of the white room. "Roxas, meet Sora."

And the boy was so much like him, the reflections and mirrors didn't do enough justice to how similar they looked. From behind the glass, Roxas could see the sleeping boy, face content even though no emotion was displayed on his face. His fingers grasped the cool glass, eyes peering into the face of the one he thought he knew well. Giving Sora his memories back, that would mean he wouldn't be him anymore, wouldn't it? There would never be a Roxas, a kid with blond spiky hair and blue eyes who had been so stubborn he nearly killed himself training against creatures at least forty levels higher than him.

But when warm hands pressed against his, he felt like himself again. He had let out the breath he'd been holding, blinking for the first time in two minutes. At once he wanted to slam his hands against the glass of Sora's cage, but at the same time he wanted to turn and bury himself in Axel's coat just to avoid looking again. But his fingernails ran down the glass, claw marks against the white of the pod. They were quiet for a minute, nothing ringing out in the room. After several moments Axel's fingers gripped his shoulder again, and without looking back he turned and headed back the way he came. They'd just made it in the sandlot when he ended up meeting the gaze of another man in an Organization coat. Axel was apparently trying to avoid all contact with the man, but he had stopped to watch the two for a second. Roxas continued to stare, jaw set and lips pursed and eyes narrowed in challenge. But the man merely turned, aqua eyes gazing to the hole in the wall that they had just came through, a few locks of silver hair tumbling out from under the hood.

Something was off about that man, Roxas knew it, but before he could utter a word, Axel tugged him through the darkness and back to the castle.

* * *

His gaze never wavered, eyes dark as they eyed the man in front of him. It was the same man from before, that day that he had seen Sora. The hood was down, showing a head full of silver hair, and aqua eyes half hidden from behind a dark blindfold.

"You must be Riku."

Sora's memories were playing a mile a minute through his mind, Roxas was only able to grasp several key words, the laughter of Sora, Riku, and the red haired girl, the islands, the paopu. He was going to try and ignore it before it would cost him his life.

"And you must be Roxas." The silver-haired man replied just as easily, eyebrow arched as he held Roxas's own weapon in hand, Oblivion shining just as bright as Oathkeeper in Roxas's hand. "How does it feel to know that you'll eventually have to give Sora back his memory?"

There was a pause for a second, it seemed as if he was taunting him, because Riku obviously knew he knew something that Roxas didn't. So instead he raised his weapon into the glistening rain and charged, intentions fully on killing Riku before he killed him.

* * *

Tke: I think... I like to torment Roxas... or something...? Either way I feel horrible. I should go back to writing Sora fics like the Sora-whore I am. But anyways, Mary and I were having a conversation about how we knew that Riku was obviously not going to kill Roxas, he was just gonna make Roxas disappear (like, forever duh) to bring Sora out of his sleep, but then we wondered what Roxas thought. Maybe Roxas thought Riku was going to kill him so that's why he hates him? But yeah, lulz, I originally planned to have more Axel and Roxas moments in this, but that didn't work out (obviously).

Then I thought, what if I have a sequel or something to where Sora sees Roxas in himself later, and then that could have moments between Riku and Sora and Axel and Roxas? 'Cuz like, Riku needs love (I think?) But I'm too much of a Riku-hater to care of what the hell Riku wants. That's why I'm a Sora-whore. And I just realized this was my first fanfiction where there wasn't an ounce of RiSo in it (or Sora with anyone for that matter).

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE, AND JUST FAVS AND ALERTS WILL GIVE WAY TO SPAM!**_


End file.
